moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ka'ese Farmight
Ka'ese Farmight is a Quel'dorei Archmage and Senator of Dalaran located within the City of Dalaran. As a Kirin Tor official he is often seen in the heart of world events, supplying to the protection of Azeroth, and the continuation of magical knowledge and research. "Worse than dead, forgotten." =Description= ---- This elf stands at a proud six foot eleven, an unusual cut above the rest of his kin. Ka'ese's body remains lithe and lanky, absent of any significant amounts of muscle nor fat-- giving him a rather straight body form and lack of curves. His skin is tanned, a few shades darker than the usual paleness of the Quel'dorei due to exposure to sun for prolonged periods of time. His face is equally as thin, eyes and cheeks sunken in slightly from what looks like years of stress and exhaustion. He has high cheekbones, close-set eyes and thin eyebrows; his features appearing rather foxy. Both Draconic and Leyline runes decorate his face, two placed atop each cheek and along his jawline; running down his neck and disappearing beneath his clothes to continue through the rest of his body. There are several scars evident where it appears some runes have been gouged out of his skin. His hair is white, smooth and voluminous. It would curl around his face, framing it in a way that manages to make the more obvious signs of disarray seem less unattractive. The ends of his hair would flit outward, giving him a fluffed appearance. Below his knee on his left side, his leg has been replaced with a magically constructed prosthetic. Personality Upon first interaction, Ka'ese is notably rather timid. He's exceedingly jumpy, sudden interactions or noises tending to frighten him; especially if he is busy or lost in his own thoughts. By nature and by anxiety he is very polite and eager to please, treating any stranger with respect and kindness. To friends, this elf may appear eccentric. Excited by things like newfound information or his own research, it would be a common occurance to see the man babbling about something he was passionate for. Additionally, he is compassionate and caring, having quite the soft and big heart and thus drawn to helping those he feels need it and taking them under his wing-- a makeshift paternal nature. This is added onto by his adoration of children. Ka'ese suffers from depression, anxiety and PTSD. Adamant on hiding his personal suffering for the sake of caring for others, he only makes his problems worse. He is deeply troubled and prone to self-loathing, feeling unsatisifed with himself frequently and often works himself to death as a result. If pushed too far, he becomes distant and unresponsive; forcing others away and closing in on himself. As any elf, Ka'ese suffers from magical addiction, however he is adamant about not indulging and risking becoming dependent like he had been in the past. He looks upon addicts with both disdain and sympathy, often unsure of how to react to them. He is adamant about his ideals and is often the type to stand for them stubbornly, however he is not ignorant to the side of others despite his disagreements. Ka'ese has an intense fear of the undead, and prefers to avoid anything to do with it. Ka'ese is not the type to drink as it often results in a foul mood, however he is easily persuaded into it with promises of an enjoyable experience. He is favorable of wine. Clothing Ka'ese is often seen in his armor. The armor is dominantly white in color, glowing accents trailing along the metal. Beneath his shoulder plates a cape flows out, a brilliant blue with gold trimming. Glowing crystals of a quartz nature would extend from his gauntlets and tassets. This armor is magically enchanted for protection as well as magical empowerment; glowing with icy hues. Additionally, there is continuously an aura of frost surrounding the man; however small and prone to going unnoticed unless you stand close to him. Occasionally he will have a belt tied around his waist with several small bags and potions attached to it. Casually, he is a fan of fanciful dress clothes. Often wearing shirts with puffed sleeves, silken fabrics, and is almost never seen without an ascot tie. He also wears tight, high-waist pants and knee high boots, although these combinations can vary in color. There are several earrings located upon his ears, as well as a watch upon his right hand. Upon his hand is a communications ring with the emblem of the Kirin Tor carved into it. Weaponry Ka'ese's staff is magically crafted. Being held together by a bonding in the middle, the weapon is comprised of a base of which several magical ice crystals levitate around either side. Made from formidable materials and strong enchantments, it is a force to be reckoned with and a high class at magic casting. His secondary weapon is that of an umbrella sword. An uncommon Elven Craft, it is simply a rapier disguised as an umbrella. Used mostly in his casual situations, it is a form of self defense when the situation calls for it; however his staff and magic is preferred. He also possesses a small letter opener. =History= ---- Birth Ka'ese was born in Suncrown Village in Quel'thalas prior to the fall, along with his twin sister Thinariel Farmight. His mother, with a history of health problems, died during childbirth and they were left within the care of their father. 'Life in Quel'Thalas' For the first hundred years of their life, Ka'ese was allowed to life rather carefree; making the most of his time with his sister and various friends, too young and too inexperienced to be involved with greater troubles. He grew close to his grandparents, Mytherian Farmight and Mevaera Farmight, a pair of Farstriders whom were the major source of love and affection he had during his years in Quel'thalas. Ka'ese excelled in magic, while his sister did not. Their father grew to prefer Ka'ese and neglect his sister, forming a rift between the twins that lasts to the present. Ka'ese was forcefully torn away from everything he had, friends, family and free time-- instead placed into intense magical study and schooling for every hour of the day for over a hundred years. Preened to be excellent at his talent, he instead suffered in every other aspect of life. Hit and emotionally abused for mistakes, a lack of socialization and never being able to see friends or family left Ka'ese shattered and emotionless, only being used to further his father's reputation in High Elven society. Ka'ese would spend most of his years joining academy after academy, graduating and simply moving to the next; being forced into participating in contests and shows for his father's amusement. While this gained him multiple awards and credentials, his talent was consistently circumvented by his fragile state of mind. The Fall of Quel'Thalas The fall of Quel'thalas was traumatic. His family along with the rest of the Quel'dorei were in serious poverty, with little choice. His grandparents were killed, as well as most of his family. He would briefly meet with his sister, who had grown an intense hatred for him and partake in furious fights with her; or simply shut down and actively refuse to respond to her. Caliand was desperate to keep Ka'ese around, for if Ka'ese left so too would his reputation. When the turn to fel magic began Ka'ese actively detested the idea despite the need of his people and left when the exile was called; feeling he had nothing left in Quel'Thalas aside from a scornful sister and an abusive father. Caliand proved furious at the event, disgraced by his son turning his back; losing all possibility he had of rising to the elite again-- and his sister was disgusted by his betrayal. Ka'ese would hesitate leaving his home for a moment as he did not know anything outside of the kingdom, but continued onward nonetheless. This exile proved to be harrowing, a lack of proper magic to siphon left Ka'ese withered for an unfortunately long period of time at the sacrifice of his mind. Kirin Tor & The Blue Dragonflight Eventually his travels lead to his involvement within the Grand Alliance and the Kirin Tor, allowing him to make use of his magical ability and pull himself out of the wither. Studying among the Kirin Tor, for the first time in his life he was in control of what he did with his powers; and decided that it was for the greater good. During this time, Ka'ese became closely involved with the Blue Dragonflight; often aiding them when his career called for it and eventually becoming an ally to the flight, however their current disdain for mortals. His aid to the flight resulted in the gift of the runes upon his body. Once the Nexus War commenced, Ka'ese resigned his alliance in favor of joining the one formed with the Wyrmrest Accord and the Kirin Tor; fighting vehemently against Malygos and his forces. After the Nexus War concluded, he did not resume his involvement with the Blue Dragonflight until the Third Legion Invasion; as he spent most of his time in the Azurewing Repose. Legion Imprisonment During the events of the Third Legion Invasion, while working within his home within the Violet Citadel, Ka'ese was captured by an infiltration of Legion forces for the sake of limiting the ability of the Kirin Tor and obtaining inside information through acts of torture. It is unknown if he was the only capture. Due to his already guarded nature and lack of self-worth, Ka'ese was able to withstand his torture despite the immense pain and has so far been stated as not revealing any Kirin Tor information to the Legion; as he would have found his death more beneficial-- and was ready to face it. He has since been rescued through the actions of Thinariel Farmight, and spent many months within rehabilitation before returning to the Senate and Kirin Tor. Argus Ka'ese traveled to Argus alongside the forces of the Kirin Tor and did his part in fighting against the Legion. Kirin Tor Involvement Ka'ese is affiliated with the Kirin Tor. At present his position is that of an Archmage and a Senior Senator, as well as being the head of the Dalaran Daycare due to his paternal nature towards children and overall care. Being a high ranking official of Dalaran, he is frequently employed to important matters and dangerous missions and is more often than not incredibly busy. By nature and by upbringing he is a terrible workaholic, and has very little free time and can be seen as antisocial. His position is mostly that of a scholarly one, focusing on research and documentation; however he is a capable battlemage as well. By the laws of Dalaran and the laws of Magic, as a Kirin Tor official Ka'ese is capable of performing arrests and reports upon discovery of illegal use of magic or practices outside of excused parties as long as it is within Dalaran territories These territories include, but are not limited to; Dalaran City, the Dalaran Crater, the Violet Stand and Nethergarde Keep. Excused parties are the Ebon Blade and Illidari, as well as those with writs of permission. Ka'ese will not attempt to detain or report these people, although may ask for proof of involvement or permission. As an archmage, Ka'ese has shown demonstration of his own spell. This spell is signature to him, and while having no official name, is called something along the lines of the 'Glacier Elemental'. This spell involves two separate forms of conjuration, and can be used based on the mage's power. The first form is simply the act of forming a massive glacier through magic alone, that of which can be animated into a massive elemental capable of performing the master's will. The second is Ka'ese's most frequent use, that of summoning a massive elemental directly from the elemental plane, the Frostlands; and binding it's will, so it may follow his command. Trivia * Ka'ese's favorite food is pizza. * Ka'ese has a weak spot for children and tends to spoil them and care for them. He commonly uses his magical ability to create icecream or sweets for them, and Children's Week is one of his favorite times of the year. Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Illusionists Category:High Elf